


To Be Lovely

by wisdomeagle



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sex as Therapy, Telepathy, nebulous comicsverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-06
Updated: 2006-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean heals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Lovely

Scott sits slumped, head in hands, wearing the stress of about three days (possibly without sleep, although with time travel it's always difficult to calculate, and Jean suspects Scott may have slipped off to take a nap while Hank attempted to explain to Logan how the time machine actually functioned. Regardless of whether he'd slept or not, Scott is dead-tired and worse, wearing burdens.)

A good wife would probably give Scott a neckrub and let him sleep.

But Jean, aiming for rank of **superlative** , finds a tension spot in Scott's **brain** , bypassing his muscles entirely, and eases it a little.

" **Stop** that."

"You'd rather feel miserable?"

"I **should**."

"Everyone made it back **fine** , honey. Remember?"

"But if I hadn't..."

"Scott." It's much easier to just think things into his brain and not have to bother with making him understand through words.

He shakes his head.

"Really?" She crosses her arms over her chest, pulls off her shirt with one smooth gesture. " **Really**?"

"I might be a little interested," he says, almost-smiling. "But that's not the point!"

She unhooks her bra. "Right now it's the point."

Scott gets up, thinking he'll be more forthright if he's standing, but that puts him right in position for Jean to kiss him, and, Jean's topless kisses are the kind that are impossible to resist, especially when (as now) her arms are tight around Scott's back.

"You're cheating," he says when she lets him go.

"You wouldn't want me to fuck you if I weren't a telepath?"

"I kind of always want..."

"Well then."

She kisses him again and makes a conscious effort **not** to go into his brain although she loves it there, even if it is a little frightening at times. She focuses on his skin, the tight and tense muscles of his upper arms, the scared and forceful slip of his tongue against hers. His dick against her thigh is erect; he sucks hard and pulls her tongue into his mouth. She pushes him back onto the bed and straddles his legs.

She could have anyone.

But she'd rather have him.


End file.
